


Red

by enjayas



Series: Please Drink Responsibly [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, get wrecked, klance, they get a dog!!, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/pseuds/enjayas
Summary: Keith and Lance have been living together for a few months and are considering adding to their household.THEY GET A DOG, YOU GUYS!!!





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of emotional stuff but this one really got me... It's the only thing I've actually teared-up while writing. Please enjoy! <3

 

 

“Allura’s volunteering at an animal adoption fair today!” Lance burst out of the bedroom and into the living room. “She says to come by and take a look!”

“What?” Keith blinked from the couch. It wasn’t a gym day so he was still in his pajamas and eating dry cereal out of the box. He had been watching cartoons prior to the interruption. 

“Come on! Get off your moody butt up and let’s go look at dogs!”

“We’re not getting a dog,” Keith said flatly, shoveling another handful of Cocoa Puffs into his mouth. Lance had been itching to add to their household for a while. They’d talked about getting a pet but had agreed that there simply wasn’t space for anything free-roaming in their - formerly Keith’s - tiny apartment, or at least Keith was under the impression that was what they’d agreed upon.

“Why not?” Lance whined, appearing to have forgotten past conversations. “Dogs are the best! I know you’d love one as a much as I would.” 

“Ugh, this place is too small for us already. You really wanna fit a dog in here too?” Keith rubbed his eyes, not wanting to have the same argument again.

“We’ve lived together for months and haven’t killed each other yet!” Lance protested.

“Yeah, and I’m worried adding another creature to the mix might change that! Can’t we just get a goldfish or something?”

“You can’t play fetch with a goldfish, Keith. Let’s just go look, okay? Pleeeeeeease?” Lance held his hands together in prayer. 

Keith stared at him without signs of budging and mashed another fist of puffs into his mouth.

“Come on, fluffy puppies will put you in a better mood than stale Cocoa Puffs.” Lance snatched the box away and offered Keith a hand off the couch with a persuasive grin.

Keith sighed reluctantly, knowing that Lance was going to get his way.

 

 

They rode in Lance’s beat-up Corolla, affectionately known as Blue, to the park where the fair was happening. Keith drove and was slightly miffed they were going at all, but Lance was too excited and busy fidgeting in his seat to notice. 

“Allura said there were six-week old puppies! Puppies, Keith! I just wanna lay on the ground and let them run all over me!” He almost pressed his face against the car window as they neared the park. 

“We definitely can’t get a puppy…” Keith said, getting the feeling this trip was a bad idea.

Lance wasn’t listening. He rolled the window down and stuck his head out of it to wave to Allura as they pulled up.

“Keith, Lance!” Allura smiled as they strolled up. She was kneeling next to a panting dalmatian and scratching its ears. “I’m glad you could make it. Welcome.”

Keith looked around, already overwhelmed. There were a couple dozen make-shift pens dotting the park, filled with an assortment of canines.

“Oh my god, Keith!” Lance gripped his boyfriend's elbow excitedly. “How are we gonna pick one?” 

“Hey, we’re just looking, remember?” Keith firmly reminded him. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Allura waved her hand and laughed. “You won’t have choose. The beast will choose _you_.” She smiled.

Keith twitched at the mysteriousness in her voice. She wasn’t helping.

Lance sped off in a second, zipping between pens, petting and cooing at the animals inside. Keith was a little more cautious, wandering around the sea of enclosures, eyeing but not touching any of the furry creatures inside. He was staring down an intelligent looking pitbull whose eyes were kind of freaking him out when he heard Lance’s cry.

“Keith! Oh my god!” A string of laughter followed.

Keith turned to see Lance sitting inside one of the pens with an energetic chocolate lab puppy lapping at his face. Lance shrieked loudly and fell onto his back, letting the pup climb onto his chest. 

“I think she likes me!” The pup started yelping with him.

“Oh my, it appears the beast chosen.” Allura walked up and elbowed Keith with a sly smile. 

“I said no puppies,” Keith grumbled under his breath.

“Keith, get in here!” Lance called.

Keith tried to cautiously kneel inside the pen but the pup was jumping at his face before his knees hit the grass. “Whoa, okay… Hey girl.” He scratched the dog’s head after pushing her back onto all fours. She rolled over and let Keith scratch her stomach, her entire butt wiggling with her wagging tail. Keith couldn’t help but smile. She kept still for almost five full seconds before squirming onto her feet and running back to Lance’s open arms.

“Who’s a good girl? You are! Yes, you are!” Lance sang to the pup.

“I dunno, Lance. She’s gonna be big,” Keith said, eying the size of the her paws. “We really should get something smaller.”

“Whatever, we can get a bigger place before she grows. We have to get her, Keith! We have to!” Lance put on the biggest pair of pouty, puppy eyes and fell back onto the ground, cradling the chocolate critter like Keith was threatening to murder it.

Keith sighed and scratched the back of his head. Lance was falling harder for the puppy by the second. It was going to be hard to say no.

“Look, Keith! She even has your eyes!” Lance sat up and held up the tiny dog with the biggest, pleading grin on his face. 

“Ugh…” Keith put his palm on his forehand and turned away for a moment. He glanced back. The puppy’s tail wagged between her hanging legs as she peered expectantly at him. Keith reluctantly felt his heart softening. “Let’s hope she doesn’t have your brain capacity too,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing. So, what are we gonna call her?” Keith asked, somewhat bewildered that he was agreeing to this.

“I was thinking Blue,” Lance grinned, holding the lab up above his chest.

“Your car is called Blue.” Keith frowned disapprovingly. 

“Yeah, but-”

“No. We can’t have two things with the same name.” 

“Fine. You got any better ideas?” Lance challenged.

Keith thought for a moment.

“How about Red?” He said half-jokingly as a dig at Lance’s poor name choice, but the pup barked happily right after, making both their eyebrows raise. “Sounds like she agrees,” he chuckled.

“Uh, more like she’s _disagreeing_.” Lance sat up and pouted, holding the unnamed puppy close to his chest. 

“Hey, Red,” Keith called.

She yapped again. 

“I guess they choose their names too.” Keith smirked and folded his arms. 

Lance scowled. “Split the difference and call her Purple?” He suggested weakly. Keith gave him a look. "All right," Lance sighed, setting the puppy on the grass in front of him. “Red it is!” 

Keith scooted over to sit next to him. They watched Red play together, broad smiles cracking over their faces as she chased a bug then got distracted by her tail and ran after it instead, ending up on her back, legs flailing and snapping at a long blade of grass. 

_My eyes and Lance’s attention span_ , Keith thought, shaking his head fondly.

Red scrambled to her feet, stopped to sneeze, then toppled over while trying to scratch her ear.

Keith snorted, knocking his head into Lance’s shoulder. “You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“Hey! She picked _us_ ,” Lance said, slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“I guess she did.” Keith smiled, leaning into his boyfriend.

 

 

“We’re doing this, Keith? We’re really doing this?” Lance cried as they filled out the adoption forms. He hadn’t put the puppy down since Keith had agreed to bring her home.

“I guess we are,” Keith shrugged helplessly and handed the paperwork to Allura.

“Congratulations, boys. A fine choice,” she said.

“I thought you said they choose,” Keith remarked snidely. 

“I was talking to Red,” Allura smirked.

They picked out a collar for her - one that matched her name. Lance snapped it around her neck once she stopped trying to chew his finger. He scooped her up in one hand and pulled out his phone with the other.

“Get in here, Keith. We gotta teach Red how to take a selfie!” He swung his phone around with a flick of his wrist and opened the camera. 

“I dread the day you’re an actual parent,” Keith groaned.

Lance passed Red to him. “Here, hold our girl!” 

“She’s not a baby, Lance.” 

“Excuse me, she’s basically my daughter now!” He put one arm around Keith and held his phone out at arm’s length. Red squirmed in Keith’s arms, trying to lick the underside of his chin.

“Smile, Red!” Lance took a few shots, but she was moving too much for any of them to come out with her as more than a brown blur.

“Here, I got it.” Keith shifted the pup in his arms and managed to get her hold still and almost look at the camera. 

“Perfect.” Lance grinned wide. “The start of my own little family,” he murmured to himself, looking dreamily at the reflection in his screen. 

Keith heard him. He snapped his head to the side and drew in a sharp breath, heart skipping a beat, to gaze at Lance with surprised but soft eyes. He lips twitched upwards, and he shyly leaned in closer, trying not to let on how suddenly breathless he was.

“There it is,” Lance said with satisfaction and took the photo right as Red licked Keith’s chin. He kept clicking while Red assaulted Keith’s face with kisses then joined in too.

“Okay, enough,” Keith laughed, cheeks flushed pink as he set Red back on the ground and attached a leash to her collar, still feeling a bit unsteady from what Lance had just said.

“Oh my god! This one is perfect!” Lance cried looking at the pictures on the way to the car. “Red, I am gonna make you an Instagram sensation,” he turned over his shoulder to tell her. She had the leash Lance was leading her by in her mouth and was tugging on it like it was a game.

Keith took a breath to calm his racing heart and followed them to the car.

 

 

Lance had the photo of the three of them was on social media before they even got home. Keith checked the notification as they got out of the car. He swayed on his feet again and brought a hand to his mouth when he saw the caption.

_‘We’re a family now!’_

His head shot up to look at Lance, mouth slightly agape, not sure if he was pissed that he put such a private declaration out there for all the internet to see or overcome with some other sort of emotion for the man.

“What?” Lance asked defensively.

Keith marched towards his worried-looking boyfriend with stiff arms and, much to Lance’s relief, threw them around him, pulling him in tight. Keith pressed his face into Lance’s chest and wanted to tell the giant idiot in his arms how much he loved him but was too scared a sob would slip out if he tried to speak. 

“You okay?” Lance laughed, gently rubbing Keith’s back. Keith nodded against his collarbone. Red wiggled in-between their feet, tongue lapping at Lance’s ankles and tail hitting Keith’s while they held each other. They giggled at the sensation and stepped apart. Lance reached down to pick up Red and bring her into the hug.

“She totally does have your eyes, ya know,” Lance whispered, pulling him close again.

Keith snickered softly. “Shut up, Lance,” he whispered. He laid a hand on Red’s head and leaned into his boyfriend. "Just shut up." 

Lance and Red, they were his family now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, last one-shot before I delve back into a heavy, chaptered fic. I was worried I couldn't write a good story without smut. Happy to say, I think I have proven myself wrong. God, this hurt my heart in so many good ways!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
